O Simples Ato de Amar
by UntiedNyx
Summary: Ron/Hermione - Lemon - O que acontece quando Ron e Hermione estão sem tempo para curtir o namoro e quando menos esperavam Grimmauld Place fica vazio?
1. Chapter 1

_**Título:** O Simples Ato de Amar  
__**Autora**__**:**__ Nyx Malfoy  
__**Beta**__**: **__J.K. Chan__ (Muito obrigada por ter betado, não sei o que faria sem sua ajuda)._

_**Sinopse**__: O que acontece quando Ron e Hermione estão sem tempo para curtir o namoro e quando menos esperavam Grimmauld Place fica vazio?_

_**Gênero**__**:**__ Romance_

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedades de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

* * *

**- Capítulo 1 -**

Começo de férias é tudo igual. Cada um vai para a sua casa e, no meio do verão, o trio se reúne n'A Toca para, aí sim, começar a diversão. Porém esse ano foi diferente.

Harry ainda teve que ir para a casa dos tios antes de seguir para Grimmauld Place, mas Hermione preferiu ficar n'A Toca para ajudar a reunir o necessário para a limpeza de Grimmauld Place. A primeira semana havia sido agitada, já que Molly Weasley proibiu os gêmeos de irem para a loja. _"A família tem que ficar unida", _foi o que ela havia dito.

O final do sexto ano havia sido agitado. Hogwarts foi invadida por Comensais que tiveram acesso liberado após Draco Malfoy concertar uma passagem secreta. Harry presenciou a morte de Dumbledore por Snape, já que Draco na última hora se acovardou. Voldemort chegou logo após a morte do diretor e duelou com Harry. Enquanto isso, a AD e a Ordem lutavam com os comensais. Houve muitas baixas, dentre elas Snape. Muitas descobertas foram feitas, a inocência de Snape confirmada, a absorção de Draco Malfoy por Harry, que não quis depor contra o loiro, a prisão de Lucius e a morte de Voldemort.

Hogwarts era agora dirigida por Minerva McGonagall. Remus Lupin voltara como professor de DCAT e Vivian Brett era a nova professora de Poções. Alegrias e tristezas se uniram ao final do 6º ano, mas como muitos acreditaram, agora estavam livres da ira de Tom Marvolo Riddle e poderiam ter, enfim, um verão decente em seis anos.

Passada a primeira semana, Fred e George voltaram para a loja e Ginny implorou para passar o dia com os irmãos, pois queria saber como é trabalhar no Beco Diagonal. Mas, para Hermione, ela queria mesmo era ficar observando os rapazes na rua e, quem sabe, até descolar um passeio com Bart, novo funcionário "gato" das Gemialidades Weasley.

- Hermione, irei passar a tarde na Ordem junto com Arthur porque teremos uma reunião com o grupo, - começou Molly docemente – mas não se preocupe, porque trarei os livros que Remus separou para você e já deixei o almoço pronto. – Foi se dirigindo até a lareira, mas virou-se – Ah! Por favor, peça para o Ron não se esquecer de alimentar os duendes e não o deixe dormir demais, sim? – Sorriu e lhe deu um forte abraço.

- Pode deixar Sra. Weasley, que tomarei conta dele. – disse Hermione já um pouco sufocada pelo abraço.

- Eu confio em você e sei que quando voltar, minha casa ainda estará inteira. – Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e entrou na lareira. Hermione suspirou e resolveu ir tomar um banho antes de acordar Ron.

**--**

Ron abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou lentamente. Achou ter ouvido a voz da mãe, mas como a casa estava silenciosa pensou ter sonhado. Levantou-se, fez sua higiene e foi procurar alguém na casa, já estava morrendo de fome.

- Mãe! – chamou na cozinha... Nada – Mione! – nada de novo. Resolveu ir até o quarto da namorada. Bateu duas vezes, mas ninguém respondeu, abriu a porta e ouviu um som, percebeu que vinha do banheiro. – Mione! –_ "Acho melhor avisar a ela que eu já acordei"_ – Pensou indo mais próximo ao banheiro.

Ron encostou a mão na porta e a mesma abriu um pouco e uma voz suave saiu de lá de dentro. Ron olhou para dentro do banheiro pela fresta da porta e viu sua namorada de costas para si massageando os cabelos molhados.

"_Como ela é linda!" _– Pensou. Cada gotícula de água que escorria desde seu pescoço traçando o caminho da perfeição. Sem perceber, Ron foi fazendo o mesmo caminho das gotículas, com as mãos e sentiu sua excitação pulsando dentro da calça. Percebeu que tinha que correr para tomar um banho, no próprio chuveiro, porque estava com uns pensamentos pra lá de indecentes.

Hermione achou que estava sendo observada e se virou para olhar a porta, mas só a viu aberta. Devia ter sido o vento. Terminou seu banho e foi se vestir, já estava na hora de acordar Ron.

**--**

Ron entrou no seu banheiro e trancou a porta, tirou suas roupas e se enfiou debaixo da ducha fria, esperou um tempo até se acalmar, mas ainda estava com a imagem do belo corpo de Hermione. Sem perceber, desceu a mão pelo pescoço, acariciou a nuca, foi descendo mais um pouco com calma, passou a mão pelos mamilos e beliscou-os de leve, gemeu baixinho enquanto sua outra mão descia pelo tórax, contornando o abdômen em definição até chegar em seu membro.

Beliscou o mamilo mais uma vez, e arfou. Passou a mover as mãos devagar, sentindo o prazer lhe envolver, aos poucos acelerava o movimento de vai e vem conforme fantasiava Hermione, a outra mão não parava, com movimentos leves em seu corpo lhe dando mais prazer. Os movimentos foram ficando mais frenéticos, a excitação aumentando, as fantasias se perdendo na realidade e ele passou a mover os quadris junto com a mão, sabia que estava próximo e então ouviu uma batida na porta e a voz de Hermione o chamando. Mordeu os lábios para tentar abafar os gemidos, mas a voz do lado de fora continuava, as batidas mais fortes, estava quase, não podia parar agora... – Ah! Hermione. - e com uma estocada forte, gozou fazendo os lábios sangrar. Firmou-se entre a parede e o encosto da janela e tentou controlar a respiração.

"_Será que ela ouviu?"_ – Pensou preocupado.

- Oi – pegou o sabonete e começou a passar pelo corpo, que ainda estava trêmulo, e agradeceu por sua voz estar tranqüila.

- Ron? – Perguntou um pouco preocupada, e ele respondeu com um "hum-hum" - Estou te esperando na cozinha. – Se virou indo pra porta.

- Tá bom, já vou descer! – Começou a tirar o sabonete do corpo, enrolou a toalha na cintura e foi para o quarto colocar uma roupa. Olhou no espelho e sorriu, estava com o rosto um pouco corado.

**--**

Chegou à cozinha e Hermione estava lendo "Bruxas da Hora". Chegou de mansinho por trás da namorada e distribuiu beijos pelo pescoço fazendo com que ela desse um suspiro de aprovação.

- Bom dia. – Disse Hermione levando as mãos até os cabelos úmidos do ruivo.

- Bom dia, linda! – Falou Ron com a voz rouca, provocando um arrepio em Hermione. – Já almoçou? – perguntou, lançando um último beijo no pescoço e sentando à sua frente.

- Ainda não, estava esperando o bonitinho acordar. – Se debruçou e beijou os lábios do ruivo – Hum... – Interrompeu o beijo – Você não estava me ouvindo? Bati várias vezes na porta e você não estava nem cantando. – Ron soltou as mãos da dela e foi em direção ao fogão.

- Oh! Não foi nada não. – Foi destampando as panelas, estava muito vermelho – É que eu tinha acabado de acordar, ainda estava muito sonolento, demorei pra te ouvir. – Resolveu mudar de assunto – Então, cadê todo mundo? – Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma jarra de suco. Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas desconfiada, mas respondeu.

- Ginny foi passar o dia com os gêmeos, sua mãe e seu pai foram para Grimmauld Place e sua mãe pediu para você não se esquecer de alimentar os duendes. – Ron se virou para a namorada com a jarra de suco na mão e uma idéia muito boa em mente.

- Mione, já que só temos nós dois em casa, poderíamos comer no jardim? – Sorriu.

- Tipo um picnic? – perguntou surpresa, Ron estava com umas idéias loucas fazia um tempo.

- Isso... Um picnic. Vamos? – colocou a jarra na mesa aguardando a resposta, estava com um sorriso bobo.

- OK! O que vamos levar lá pra fora? – Se levantou animada, estavam mesmo precisando de um tempo juntos.

Selecionaram a comida e foram para o jardim, Hermione conjurou uma toalha vermelha debaixo de uma árvore enquanto Ron colocava as comidas. Conversaram, riram, brincaram e estavam agora relaxando, Ron encostado na árvore fazendo carinho nos cachos de Hermione, que estava deitada em seu colo.

- Sabe Ron, sentia falta de um momento assim. Desde quando começamos a namorar, não tivemos muitos momentos a sós... – Hermione segurou a outra mão de Ron e começou a fazer carinho com o polegar.

- É verdade, até mesmo nas férias, só agora estamos sozinhos. – Ron soltou a mão dos cabelos da namorada e a que ela segurava, tirou a cabeça do seu colo cuidadosamente e deitou ao seu lado. – E temos que aproveitar, pois isso não acontece sempre. – Puxou Hermione para um beijo apaixonado.

Hermione beijava Ron enquanto acariciava as costas do namorado, Ron se apoiou no cotovelo direito para aprofundar o beijo. O beijo foi se tornando mais sensual, à medida que as carícias aumentavam. Já haviam dado uns amassos no salão comunal da Grifinória, mas este estava longe de ser igual, pelo fato de ser muito mais difícil de alguém os interromper. Ron largou os lábios da namorada e passou a distribuir beijos pela sua face, primeiro na bochecha direita, depois na bochecha esquerda, passou para a testa, ponta do nariz e queixo, fazendo-a rir, levou os beijos para a orelha e ela soltou um suspiro de aprovação, levando o casal a um nível mais exigente.

As mãos de Ron desceram da nuca para os braços da namorada, seguiram até parar na cintura, onde ele se manteve em um movimento de sobe e desce, os lábios foram para o pescoço e ele passou a distribuir primeiro beijos inocentes, mas não se conteve e lambeu a carne a mostra, não seria justo marcar a namorada.

Hermione arfou e isso só atiçou o ruivo, que enfiou as mãos por dentro da blusa e acariciou a barriga lisinha só com a ponta dos dedos, percebeu que estava deitado em cima da namorada e por instinto se moveu. Hermione gemeu e apertou os braços torneados do namorado, Ron apertou a cintura dela com força e enfiou o rosto na curvatura do pescoço. Hermione suspirou e ele se arrepiou com a sensação que a respiração da namorada em sua nuca estava causando.

- Me desculpe Mi... – Parou para respirar, estava bastante ofegante. – Não queria... Eu não... Me perdoe.

- Tudo bem, Ron... – respirou fundo, tentando se controlar – Eu também me deixei levar. – Se preparou para levantar, mas como o ruivo ainda estava em cima dela, decidiu virar o rosto, estava vermelha. – Vamos entrar, daqui a pouco sua mãe volta e-

- Não! Espera... É... – Ron se afastou um pouco, mas sem sair de cima da namorada, segurou firme seu rosto e a fez encará-lo – Eu te amo... Muito... Muito mesmo e nunca faria nada pra te magoar, me perdoe se eu me exaltei. – a beijou na bochecha – me perdoe se deu a entender que eu estava forçando a barra, e não estou forçando mesmo, acho que as coisas devem acontecer naturalmente. – a beijou na testa e se levantou puxando-a junto.

Ron começou a se virar para juntar as coisas, mas foi puxado para um abraço bem apertado.

- Eu também te amo, Ronald, e confio cegamente em você! – se afastou para encará-lo – E eu sei que a nossa hora chegou... – corou – Estou pronta pra tudo, só que não escolhemos uma boa hora pra isso. Acabamos uma guerra agora, temos que concertar os estragos e sei que vamos começar a concertar nossas vidas. – Sorriu e o puxou para um beijo sem nem dar chance de Ron falar.

- Hm, hm. - Se afastaram rapidamente – A casa não pode ficar sozinha que vocês já abusam. – falou Ginny que se segurava para não cair na gargalhada diante dos rostos envergonhados, mas foi em vão e começou a rir. – Ai gente... Vocês tinham que ter se visto... Estão hilários.

- Muito engraçado, Ginny! – disse Ron carrancudo, se soltando de Hermione e começando a juntar as coisas.

- E então Gi, como foi o dia no "trabalho"? – Perguntou Hermione ajudando Ron a arrumar.

- Ah, foi- Parou e piscou pra Hermione sem Ron ver – É, foi legal, cansativo, mas legal, te conto daqui a pouco. – os ajudou a levar as coisas para dentro.

- Mione, vou alimentar os duendes e te encontro na sala. – Ron deu um beijo na ponta do seu nariz e saiu. Hermione limpou tudo com um aceno de varinha

- Pronto Ginny, me conta logo antes que ele volte. – Foram caminhando até a sala.

- Ai Mione, foi muito bom. – Se tacou no sofá, estava com os olhos brilhando. – E fui convidada para sair.

- Não acredito que o Bart te convidou! – Hermione se inclinou na poltrona que havia sentado. Adorava ouvir as histórias loucas de Ginny.

- Bart? Não! Conheci um gatinho, o nome dele é Noan. – Se aproxima de Hermione e fala baixinho – Você vai ter que me ajudar. – Hermione ergue as sobrancelhas.

- Te ajudar? – Pergunta sem entender – Como? Pra que?

- Olha, eu marquei um encontro para daqui a uma semana, porque acho que Harry já vai estar aqui, então pensei que seria legal se você e Ron o levassem para um passeio pelo beco. E então, topa? – perguntou ansiosa.

- Pensei que quando Harry chegasse você fosse querer passar o tempo todo com ele. – comentou Hermione.

- Qual é Mione, vou passar o verão todo limpando Grimmauld Place com o Harry. – Encostou-se ao sofá e cruzou os braços, Hermione virou os olhos.

- Tudo bem então, eu te ajudo, até porque o Harry está mesmo precisando se distrair, mas Gi tome cuidado e não se esqueça dos feitiços que te ensinei e cuidado com- foi cortada por Ginny que apontou para a porta por onde Ron entrava.

- Então será um final de semana bem descontraído, ele vai adorar... – Falou Ginny mudando de assunto

- Quem vai adorar? – perguntou o ruivo se sentando no braço da poltrona onde Hermione estava sentada e passando os braços pelas costas da morena.

E os três desataram a falar sobre o passeio de final de semana.

A semana passou voando. Hermione ficava um bom tempo lendo os livros que Lupin havia mandado enquanto Ron e Ginny treinavam quadribol. Ginny teve que adiar o seu encontro por mais uma semana, já que Harry demorou mais que o previsto, não se lembrava que tinha tanta coisa, seria a última vez que voltaria para a casa dos Dursley e estava adorando isso.

_Continua..._

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_ Olá, essa FIC foi escrita para o Challenge 1º Vez do Grimmauld Place... Espero que gostem e deixem reviews.

Nyx


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedades de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos._

* * *

**- Capítulo 2 -**

Harry foi bem recepcionado em Grimmauld Place por Lupin, já que Molly havia ido buscar o pessoal n'A Toca. Harry respirava bem mais aliviado em saber que agora estava em casa. Pediu licença para Lupin e foi arrumar o _seu_ quarto. Teve as três semanas na sua antiga casa para colocar a cabeça em ordem, mas não adiantou muito. O último ano foi tão confuso, cheio de dúvidas e incertezas, revelações e decepções, esperava mesmo que o restante das férias fosse ser melhor.

"_Eu tenho que relaxar..." _– Pensou, mas não pode continuar com seus pensamentos, já que surgiu um barulho na casa, percebeu que a família acabará que chegar. _"Família."_ – riu com o próprio pensamento.

- Harry! – Hermione entrou no quarto e correu para abraçar o amigo, antes que Molly o fizesse, mas não pôde aproveitar muito...

- Oh, Harry querido! – Abraçou-o fortemente – Como pode, em três semanas, você emagrecer tanto. Anda, vamos almoçar que temos muita coisa para limpar e quero todos me ajudando na cozinha. – Saiu do quarto alegremente.

- Fala ai cara, tudo bem? – Cumprimentou Ron com um abraço.

- Tudo bem, como foram as semanas na Toca?

Os três se encaminharam para a cozinha, colocando a conversa em dia e Hermione aproveitou para falar sobre o passeio ao Beco Diagonal. Harry gostou da idéia, queria comprar algumas coisas e relaxar.

**--**

Molly fez chantagem para liberá-los no Sábado, com a condição de que limpassem no mínimo o sótão. Tarefa cumprida, hora da diversão. Os quatro saíram animados, seria o primeiro verão sem guerra e eles queriam esquecer os últimos anos. Viajaram por flu até a loja dos gêmeos e Hermione encobriu Ginny para que ela saísse sem ser vista.

Ginny foi se encontrar com Noan na Sorveteria Florean Fortescue enquanto Hermione voltava para a loja, encontrou Ron e Harry dando uma _olhada nas novidades, _o que lhes rendeu um belo puxão de orelha e a proibição de comprar algo. A loja estava lotada e Fred estava lutando para chegar até eles.

- Olha quem está aqui. – Fred veio cumprimenta-los – Hei George, veja quem chegou... Como vai o nosso grande amigo Harry? – Fred o abraçou – Olá Hermione, já conseguiu dar um jeito no Roniquinho? Ai... Que isso irmão, foi só uma brincad- Hei, não mexe ai! Já volto. – Fred foi tirar um garotinho que mexia nas prateleiras e George foi até eles.

- Harry, chegaram umas novidades muito boas, se quiser a gente bate um papo e não Ron, não farei desconto pra você. - Falou George que recebeu um olhar de reprovação de Hermione.

- Porque você só faz desconto para o Harry? – Perguntou um Ron emburrado. – Eu sou seu irmão, você deveria me dar os produtos e não cobrá-los.

- Não deveria não, nenhum de vocês vão levar nada, não viemos pra cá lembram. – falou Hermione. – Quero comprar comida pro bichento, Harry quer comprar coisas pra casa e você vai me acompanhar.

- Cadê a Ginny? – Fred chegou perguntando – Achei que ela viria com vocês.

- E veio, mas a deixamos na sorveteria... E por sinal, temos que ir encontrá-la não é? – Falou Hermione para Harry, pois o três irmãos ciumentos estavam com aquelas caras.

- É verdade, nos vemos depois então... – Harry falou e se despediu dos gêmeos.

- Hermione, a Ginny foi fazer o que na Sorveteria e sozinha? – Perguntou Ron enquanto saiam da loja.

- Ron, você tem que parar de ser ciumento e lembrar que sua irmã cresceu. Ela está em um encontro e nós não iremos até lá. – Disse Hermione querendo acabar com a conversa.

- O que? – Ron estava incrédulo – Um encontro? Com quem? – se virou para Harry – E você não vai fazer nada? Você é amigo e protetor dela, deveria estar lá.

- Ron, deixe a Ginny se divertir e ela já é bem grandinha.

- Quer saber, eu vou até lá – soltou as mãos da namorada – Vocês colocaram minha irmã em perigo, não sabemos nem quem é o cara. – Hermione o segurou.

- Você não vai não! – disse rispidamente segurando em seu braço.

- É claro que vou, Mione, ela é minha irmã. – ia se desvencilhando da mão de Hermione, quando foi puxado para um beijo. Harry olhava a cena e revirava os olhos. Começo de namoro é algo tão meloso, tudo é motivo para trocar beijos e carinhos, não importando o lugar e por falar nisso...

- Hm, hm. – Resolveu interromper porque estavam no meio da rua e as pessoas já estavam parando para olhar o beijo mais do que apaixonado do casal. – Será que dá para irmos às compras?

- Desculpe Harry, vamos Ron? – Harry virou os olhos e Hermione riu com a carinha fofa que o ruivo fazia sempre que ela o pegava de surpresa. Enlaçou o braço ao dele e seguiram pelo beco.

O passeio estava no fim e havia sido até o momento muito divertido. O trio se encontrou com Ginny para que voltassem juntos sem ter que ouvir nada de Molly, quando estavam próximos a Farmácia Mullpeppers, viram Blaise Zabini e Pansy Parkinson. Harry achou estranho encontrar os dois sem Malfoy, mas não queria pensar nele, não mais, foi tirado de seus pensamentos por um puxão de Ginny que o levava até a Gemialidades Weasley para usar a lareira.

--

Faltando um mês para o final das férias, Grimmauld Place já era considerada uma casa. Estava limpa, mobiliada, mas ainda com o quadro de Walburga Black e Kreacher, não que isso ainda fosse um incômodo para Harry, era até bom ter mais alguém em casa.

Mesmo depois de um mês do passeio do beco, Harry não se encontrava muito bem, estava cabisbaixo e sempre tentando entrar em assuntos que incluíam o nome de Draco Malfoy, mas sempre era impedido pelos amigos, então Ginny resolveu se dedicar a Harry em tempo quase integral evitando deixá-lo só, mas certas coisas são inevitáveis.

Harry, Ginny e Ron foram jogar quadribol com Fred e George, ele começou como apanhador, mas ficava tanto tempo parado que sua cabeça tinha tempo para pensar em inutilidades, Fred falou que ele seria artilheiro, evitando assim que ficasse cabisbaixo.

Em uma tarde de sábado, Molly e Arthur foram À Toca e depois iriam jantar fora, Lupin também havia saído com Tonks e o quarteto ficou em casa. Ginny arranjou uma garrafa de Vinho dos Elfos para animar os amigos, mas Ron e Hermione não quiseram participar, pois Ron justificou que queria aproveitar para namorar, o que rendeu um comentário pra lá de maldoso da parte de Ginny e um Harry mais deprimido.

Bateram um papo que foi ficando mais animado devido ao estado dos dois amigos, Ginny era cutucada por Hermione toda vez que falava de algo que não devia, deixando Ron impressionado com as coisas já feitas pela irmã. Harry arranjava um jeito de falar sobre o final do 6º ano, mas era sempre interrompido, acabou por dormir no colo de Ginny que ficou acariciando seus cabelos. Depois da monotonia, Ginny dormiu também no tapete da sala junto com Harry. Agora sim, Ron e Hermione poderiam namorar em paz.

- Eu juro Mione, que levaria você para fugir comigo se não tivéssemos um tempo só nosso. – disse Ron baixinho, abraçando a namorada, que estava com a cabeça em seu peito.

- Acho melhor aproveitarmos. – Hermione puxou o ruivo para um beijo delicado e calmo.

O ruivo acariciava o rosto da namorada enquanto recebia carinho nos braços. O beijo foi aumentando de intensidade conforme a necessidade do casal crescia. Ron sugava a língua de Hermione e a namorada gemia baixinho, desceu as mãos pelo corpo trilhando um caminho com os dedos levemente, provocando arrepios na morena até parar na cintura.

Puxou Hermione para mais perto e arfou quando sentiu os dedos delicados da namorada pelo seu peito, abandonou os lábios e segurou um pouco mais forte os cabelos volumosos, puxando um pouco para o lado, a língua foi percorrendo devagar a pele exposta do pescoço. No primeiro contato, Hermione não se segurou, gemeu um pouco mais alto e se lançou em Ron sentando em seu colo, estavam aumentando a intimidade. Ron abandonou o pescoço e partiu para os lábios, abafando um gemido.

Hermione passou a arranhar o peito do ruivo e decidiu tirar a camisa de Ron que se assustou quando percebeu a intenção da namorada, tudo bem que estava com muito calor, mas achou melhor parar, não iria agüentar muito. Se Hermione movesse um pouco sentiria sua ereção desperta e ele não queria assustá-la, não queria pensar se iria transar agora ou não com Hermione, só queria curtir o momento.

- Mione... Ac... Acho melhor... – Hermione se colou no ruivo e o sentiu bastante excitado o fazendo gemer alto.

- Acha melhor o que, amor? – Perguntou com a voz rouca aproveitando para lamber a orelha enquanto deslizava os dedos pela nuca do namorado.

Ron desistiu de se controlar, precisava dessa morena super sexy que estava provocando-o e queria provocá-la um pouco também.

- Acho melhor nós irmos lá para o meu quarto. – Sussurrou com a voz também rouca apertando a cintura da morena que não parava de se mover em seu colo.

- Eu concordo, vamos. – Ia saindo quando o ruivo se levantou com ela em seu colo, fazendo-a passar as pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

Pegou a camisa e subiu as escadas até o quarto, quase perdendo o equilíbrio, pois Hermione não parava de provocar. Encostou-a na parede somente para beijá-la com força esfregando um pouco sua excitação. Gemeram juntos e continuaram o caminho até o quarto.

Hermione trancou a porta com feitiço e fez outro de silêncio enquanto Ron a colocava cuidadosamente sobre a cama, acomodando-se sobre ela. Voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios com desejo, carinho e amor, acariciava o braço de Hermione com uma mão e com a outra os cabelos, Hermione se perdeu nos cabelos ruivos enquanto provocava as costas nuas. Ron começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço, desceu as mãos até chegar à cintura da morena, onde descobriu ser o ponto fraco para provocá-la.

- Ron... – Sussurrou Hermione.

- Hum – _"como ela tem uma voz doce e sexy ao mesmo tempo?" _– pensou.

- Eu... – Respirou fundo – Eu estou pronta. – Sentiu os músculos do ruivo se enrijecer, para logo em seguida relaxar. Ele saiu de cima dela e ficou de lado.

- Eu te amo – falou o ruivo com o rosto corado, mas encarando a namorada. Beijou levemente seus lábios e sorriu. – A gente não precisa ter pressa, vamos fazer tudo com calma, se não acontecer hoje, tudo bem.

- Ron, sejamos realistas. – Hermione se apoiou no cotovelo para encarar o namorado melhor. – Se não acontecer hoje, não acontecerá tão cedo e eu não quero esperar mais. – Acariciou o rosto dele – Eu já estou pronta há bastante tempo, mas nunca temos a oportunidade. – Se ajoelhou na cama e indicou ao namorado que queria que ele fizesse o mesmo. – Eu estou tão nervosa quanto você, mas confio em você e sei que não irá me magoar. – Ron a abraçou bem forte.

- Eu espero tanto por esse momento... Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. – Se separaram um pouco, somente para se encararem. – Olha... Eu juro que foi sem querer... É... Que... É que-

- Anda Ron, para de enrolar. – Hermione estava curiosa e impaciente.

- No dia do Picnic, eu fui te avisar que já havia acordado e...

- Ron, você estava me vendo tomar banho? – Hermione queria soar incrédula, mas achou engraçado ver o ruivo ficar mais vermelho.

- Eu juro que foi sem querer e... Eu nem fiquei muito tempo, foi-foi rapidinho e eu sai logo e- Foi cortado por Hermione que se aproximou distribuindo beijos por seu pescoço.

- E o que Ron... – Começou ela sensualmente – Fala pra mim o que você fez no chuveiro. – Mordiscou a orelha dele provocando um gemido.

- Você quer ouvir tudo... E-e todos os detalhes? – Estava sendo difícil de falar com Hermione o provocando que murmurou um "Hum Hum" como resposta. Não perdeu tempo com palavras, empurrou a namorada gentilmente na cama e deitou-se completamente sobre ela, gemeram juntos com o contato.

_Continua..._

* * *

_**Nota da Autora:**_Obrigada a todos pelas reviews, espero que vocês gostem do penúltimo CAP e aguardo reviews.

_Nyx_


	3. Chapter 3

**- Capítulo 3 -**

Olharam-se e viram muita paixão, carinho e confiança. Esse era o principal para dar certo. Ron a beijou carinhosamente enquanto acariciava a pele da namorada, adorava a sensibilidade ao seu toque. Sabia que Hermione ficaria um pouco tímida e resolveu criar um clima, se levantou recebendo um olhar questionador, mas a impediu de se levantar. Foi até a escrivaninha, pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço para escurecer o quarto e outro espalhando velas flutuantes com aromas.

- Por Morgana, Ron... Onde você aprendeu? – Hermione se levantou, estava maravilhada.

- Harry me ensinou. – estava vermelho – Mas se você não gostar eu tiro.

- Não! Eu amei, está lindo. – O abraçou fortemente, sendo retribuída. Os corações estavam acelerados.

Ron afastou os cabelos da nuca expondo o pescoço para si e a outra mão pousou na cintura da morena por dentro da blusa, Hermione alisava as costas nuas do namorado e apertava levemente. Ron queria provar a pele da namorada e passou a dar leves mordidas no pescoço seguidas de lambidas, fazendo-a gemer. Retirou as mãos de dentro da blusa e carinhosamente foi despindo a blusa da amada, apreciou o busto perfeito ainda coberto pelo sutiã, não resistiu e alisou com os dedos, queria um pouco mais e beijou fazendo Hermione lhe arranhar as costas, foi sua vez de soltar um gemido.

Foram se dirigindo até a cama onde deitaram de lado, um de frente para o outro, para se explorar, Ron alisou as costas da namorada enquanto recebia lambidas no pescoço, retirou o sutiã e a sentiu travar... Tinha que ir com calma e carinho e era isso que iria fazer. Ron deitou-a na cama e se afastou para admirá-la. Era mais perfeita do que ele imaginava e corada então, nem se fala... Sua boca descia pelo colo até chegar ao vale entre os seios. Hermione queria mais contato e agarrou os cabelos do ruivo, que entendeu o recado e se aproximou do seio direito com a língua enquanto acariciava o esquerdo.

Ao sentir os lábios de Ron em sua pele, arfou, jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu o nome de seu amado. Ron estava enlouquecendo, foi descendo os dedos pela cintura da namorada causando-lhe arrepios, parou com o dedo no cós da calça e subiu os lábios para o pescoço exposto.

Abriu o botão e desceu o zíper ao mesmo tempo em que sugava e mordia a pele da amada que correspondia gemendo enquanto arranhava as costas do ruivo. Ron tirou a calça de Hermione a deixando somente de calcinha, se afastou para admirá-la, aproveitando para tirar a sua calça também, não queria Hermione muito constrangida, queria que ela relaxasse.

Voltou a beijá-la com muita paixão e carinho, desceu os dedos até a coxa torneada, apertando de leve, afastou um pouco o pano que encobria a parte que ele tanto desejava e introduziu um dedo lentamente, Hermione se agarrou ao namorado e gemeu no beijo.

Ron passou a mexer o dedo, sentindo como estava molhada, retirou o tecido úmido, desceu os lábios pelo colo, passando pelos seios enquanto voltava com o dedo para a região, mordeu o bico dos seios ouvindo os gemidos chorosos, desceu fazendo um caminho molhado até chegar ao sexo da namorada.

O primeiro contado da língua de Ron na sua parte mais íntima, lhe arrancou um gemido alto, que poderia ser confundido com um grito estrangulado, mas Ron não parou de provocar Hermione e introduziu mais um dedo, com a língua fazia movimentos de vai e vem, Hermione agarrou os cabelos ruivos, nunca imaginou como seria essa sensação, só não queria que ele parasse, estava gostando muito:

- Não Pare, Ron! – Mas ele não pensava nisso, queria levar sua morena ao ápice.

Intensificou o movimento com a língua e introduziu um terceiro dedo, mas não os moveu, não queria machucá-la. Sugou à região quente e molhada, Hermione gemeu o nome do namorado e Ron a sentiu contrair. Havia tido um orgasmo e seu gosto era maravilhoso.

Ron esperou que ela se acalmasse e foi subindo beijos até seus lábios, foi beijado com força e a mistura de sabores atiçou mais ainda o casal, mas Hermione queria dar prazer a Ron também e se debruçou sobre ele o sentindo bastante excitado. Foi ousada e retirou a última peça que ainda restava no ruivo, beijou o pescoço e pousou a mão sobre o membro rígido. Por instinto Ron mexeu os quadris e se arrepiou com a respiração de Hermione em sua orelha.

- Ron, quero te dar prazer. – Começou a manipular o membro arrancando gemidos e suspiros. – Te desejo... – Ron gemia alto e estava perdendo o controle com a provocação – Vem pra mim.

Não esperou mais, mudou as posições ficando por cima, beijou-a com muita paixão enquanto se posicionava entre ela, foi abraçado com força na hora em que a penetrava, ia com calma, cuidado e carinho, queria que ela sentisse tanto prazer quanto ele, estava por completo dentro dela e esperou até que se acostumasse, foi beijando, acariciando, tocando...

Estavam prontos, pediu para Hermione enlaçar as pernas em sua cintura e fez o primeiro movimento. Beijou o pescoço, lambeu, recebia mordidas no ombro e gemia. Cada movimento era único, cada gemido, cada suor, cada toque delicado, mas urgente, os dois se entregaram a magia da união, os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, o tempo para, a hora é deles, a intimidade e o companheirismo crescem e o amor aumenta.

Acelerou o movimento, os sons se confundindo, não tinham como expressar esse momento. As palavras ditas, os toques cedidos, era descobrir algo nunca imaginado, estavam prontos e com movimentos mais fortes chegaram ao máximo da intimidade, do prazer, se declarando.

Ron saiu de dentro dela, se deitou puxando-a para seu peito, estavam extasiados.

- Amo você, Ronald. – disse Hermione com o rosto ainda corado e a respiração irregular. – Foi tudo maravilhoso.

- Te amo demais, Hermione. – Beijou-a com carinho – Você é o meu bem mais precioso, prometo nunca te magoar. – abraçou-a mais apertado.

- Sei disso... – Respondeu com o rosto em seu peito.

- Quer tomar banho comigo? – Perguntou Ron fazendo Hermione corar.

- To- Tomar banho? Nós dois juntos? – Hermione não esperava por isso.

- Vamos amor... – Foi sussurrando em seu ouvido – Quero você embaixo d'água.

- Ron, mas nós acabamos de fazer amor e- Ron a cortou.

- Eu sei que você está dolorida, não estava falando de sexo, mas de carinhos.

- Tá bom, então... – Se levantou esperando não estar tão corada pela exposição de seu corpo. - Espero que Harry e Ginny não tenham acordado.

Foram para o banheiro e Ron ligou a banheira. Hermione fez um feitiço e colocou sais de banho relaxantes na água, Ron criou o clima com velas. Entraram no chuveiro para uma ducha rápida.

- Ron, ainda bem que eu tomei a poção anticoncepcional que Ginny me deu. – Passou os braços pelo pescoço do ruivo e foi enlaçada pela cintura

- Como você sabia o que iríamos fazer, mocinha? – Perguntou Ron, com falsa incredulidade.

- Se você não me seduzisse, eu iria te seduzir. Não ia passar de hoje, isso eu tinha certeza. – Beijou-o – Até porque, quando teríamos a casa só pra nós dois?

- É verdade. Mamãe e Papai nunca são de nos deixar sozinhos e... ECA! – Estava vermelho. - Que foi, Ron? – Se assustou com a mudança repentina. - Eles foram fazer coisinhas.

- Hahaha... Amor, você é tão bobo. – pegou o sabonete e começou a passar pelo peito do namorado – Uma pena termos usado só o último mês de férias, em Hogwarts não poderemos ficar muito tempo juntos, sabe como é né, ano de NIEM´s...

- Por favor Mi, não vamos pensar em aulas e provas e carreiras... Vamos nos curtir. – Ron tirou o sabonete do corpo. Inverteu as posições e foi passando o sabonete nas costas de Hermione – Vamos pra banheira. - Ron esperou Hermione tirar o sabonete e entrou, Hermione se apoiou em seu peito com a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Ainda bem que Harry e Ginny apagaram, não quero nem ver a cara deles se nos pegarem aqui. – Ron passou o nariz pela nuca de Hermione fazendo-a se arrepiar Trocaram carícias enquanto conversavam futilidades.

--

Harry e Ginny despertaram depois de 30 min apagados.

- Parece que os pombinhos foram namorar no quarto, acho que você não vai poder entrar lá tão cedo, Harry. – Disse Ginny se jogando em cima de Harry.

- Não quero nem pensar, não vou me deprimir. – Fez beicinho.

- Harry... – Chamou Ginny manhosamente.

- Ih! Lá vem você, o que você quer agora?

- Ah, sei lá... Achei que a gente poderia... Você sabe... – Falou, passando as mãos pelo peito do moreno.

- Não Gi, você sabe que não gosto de fazer isso com você... Você sabe que quando faço tem que ser verdadeiro e não pensando em outra pessoa. – Retirou as mãos dela de seu peito e se levantou

- Mas eu to carente, Harry... Se você não quer transar, tudo bem, mas me faz só um carinho vai... – Ginny se levantou e foi atrás de Harry na cozinha

- Não, já disse que não vou te usar pra suprir minhas necessidades. Tem mais, do mesmo jeito que eu posso usar minha mão você pode usar a sua.

- Poxa Harry, você já foi mais meu amigo... Depois que você se declarou para-

- Ginny, não quero falar sobre isso. – Se apoiou na pia de costas para a garota.

- Ah qual é... Eu sei que você sente falta de estar dentro de alguém e eu sinto falta de alguém dentro de mim, porque não podemos unir o útil ao agradável? – Ginny se sentou na cadeira e cruzou os braços

- Ginny... – Harry se agachou do seu lado – Eu sinto muita falta sim de estar com alguém e você sabe muito bem quem é, mas isso não é uma desculpa pra eu ir pra cama com você. – Harry segurou suas mãos – Eu te amo muito, sempre te ajudo nas suas escapulidas, mas não tenho coragem de fazer amor com você depois de tudo isso.

- Qual é Harry, sempre soube que você era gay, desde a nossa primeira vez. – Deu um selinho no moreno que estava bem vermelho – Por isso te escolhi para ser meu primeiro, sabia que você ia ser paciente e amoroso. Foi ótimo, fizemos amor mais de mil vezes e agora você vem com essa palhaçada. – Se levantou puxando o moreno

- Ginny, seus pais podem voltar. – Harry estava sendo puxado em direção as escadas

- Eu sei... Emocionante, não! – Sorriu largamente – Não vai ser só o Ron e Mione que se darão bem com esse "presente" dos meus pais! - Entrou em seu quarto e fez um feitiço para trancar a porta e outro de silêncio - Nós não vamos deixar que o nosso sábado se resuma a uma garrafa de Vinho dos Elfos.

- Você é muito louca sabia? – A puxou pela cintura, a beijando com força.

--

Hermione se virou e sentou no colo de Ron, provocando um choque gostoso. As mãos percorriam os corpos molhados aumentando a excitação do casal. Ron puxou Hermione para mais perto e acariciou os seios com os lábios, ouvindo um gemido manhoso e desceu as mãos parando na virilha.

Hermione estava mais desinibida e desceu as mãos direto para o membro do ruivo, massageando lentamente ouvindo um ronronado de aprovação. As mãos do ruivo apertavam as nádegas da morena enquanto seus lábios voltavam para os seios delicados, a língua percorria toda a auréola e parava no biquinho ereto, dando leves mordidas. Gemeram juntos.

- Ron... Você sabia que a água é ótima para ter relações sexuais? – Sussurrou.

- Ouvi dizer que a gravidade ajuda. – Respondeu com a voz rouca, se agarrando fortemente na borda da banheira e com a cabeça jogada para trás. – Mione, você está me deixando louco. – Tentava impulsionar o quadril.

- E isso é bom... Ouvi dizer também que a 2º vez é muito melhor. – Disse Hermione sensualmente.

Ron resolveu aproveitar, se sua namorada super inteligente estava dizendo, então por que não colocar em prática?

_**FINITE**_

* * *

_Nota da autora__:_ Espero que tenham gostado de como foi a primeira vez de Ron e Hermione. E obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews. A capa feita pela beta mais linda se encontra aqui:

http / i274./albums/jj242/juguerreiro/OSimplesAtodeAmar.jpg

_Nota da Beta:_ Como não amar algo assim, escrito dessa forma delicada?


End file.
